It is now well established in the scientific community that electromagnetic waves with varying frequencies irradiated by various devices may be hazardous to human health. In some cases, such electromagnetic waves in mega- and giga-hertz range may be the main culprit, whereas the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves may be the main health concern in other cases. It cannot be too emphasized that it is very difficult to shield against magnetic waves of the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves which have wavelengths amounting to thousands of kilometers and that such 60-hertz magnetic waves are omnipresent in any corner of the current civilization.
However, intensity of such electromagnetic waves typically decreases inversely proportional to a square of a distance from a source of such waves to a target. Accordingly, potentially adverse effects from such electromagnetic waves may be minimized by maintaining a safe distance from such a source. Some electrical devices, however, are intended to be used in a close proximity to an user, where typical examples of such devices are hair dryers, hair curlers, electric mattresses or blankets, heating pads, earphones, headphones, mobile phones, razors, toothbrushes, and the like. However, all prior art devices have failed to provide remedies to such potential hazards. For example, various prior art electric blankets and mattresses and their shortcomings have been provided in the above Application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/313,921 entitled “Electromagnetically-Shielded Air Heating Systems and Methods,” and various radiative heaters and their shortcomings have been summarized in another Application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/403,899 entitled “Electromagnetically-Shielded Radiative Heating Systems and Methods.” Various conventional speakers and their shortcomings have been itemized in two Applications of U.S. Ser. Nos. 11/440,135 entitled “Electromagnetically-Shielded Speaker Systems and Methods,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,940,950, and Ser. No. 12/318,538 entitled “Electromagnetically-Countered Speaker Systems and Methods,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,048, while various conventional electric actuators and their shortcomings have been described in the Application of U.S. Ser. No. 12,318,539 entitled “Electromagnetically-Countered Actuator Systems and Methods” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,148,872.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a generic counter unit capable of being incorporated to various prior art devices and converting such devices into electromagnetically-countered systems for minimizing irradiation of the harmful electromagnetic waves therefrom. There also is a need to provide a feasible solution for countering the harmful waves irradiated by various waves sources of different shapes and/or sizes. There further is a need to provide another feasible solution for countering such harmful waves defining wavefronts of various characteristics.